


A Pool Party

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is scheming, Developing Relationship, Diving, F/M, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurities, Jealousy, Peter is scheming, Pining, Swimsuits, a bit of back story, body image issues, it's a pool party, very bad matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: It's pool party time. Or at least, it is for some people.
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965925
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Your PoV

Five o'clock in the morning did not mean it was time for a pool party, but it did mean taking a nap until it was time to suit up. Tony and I went our separate ways, he went up the penthouse and I dragged Peter back to his room. A few lingering glances were shared before the elevator doors closed, putting an end to the dream I was in. If Peter noticed the flushed state of me or the way Tony’s hair was looking almost sexed out, he ignored it. 

Until the door to his room was shut.

"I interrupted something big didn't I?"  
"It’s fine Petey,” I waved him off with a yawn, dropping down onto the pile of blankets on the floor I was using as a bed. I’m a nester, what can I say?

I didn’t want to get into it with him right now, not when I didn’t even really know what was going on. It was just a crazy, sleep deprived, kiss. He probably regretted it already. Who was I anyway?

“Right we should sleep for longer because we need to be rested for the pool party.”  
I snuggled in deeper, wrapping the blankets around me and removing my bra from under my shirt. “Is it actually a pool party, or are you guys just gonna do more training?”  
“Well, no one argued when I called it a pool party, so I guess that means it is a pool party,” I heard him flop down onto his bed. “But it won’t be a party unless you’re there.”  
“I brought my suit, so obviously I’ll be there,” I said, but then frowned to myself. 

The Avengers were going to see me in my swimsuit. Tony was going to see me in my swimsuit. He was going to see me in a skin-tight lycra material suit that didn’t hide anything. He was going to see me. 

An hour of self-induced terror later, I finally exhausted myself enough to sleep.


	2. Tony's PoV

I was doing my best to block out whatever in Odin’s name the fucking idiots who invited themselves to my tower were doing. The loud splashing sounds were getting dangerously close to where I was lounging, trying to have a call with Rhodey. I was not getting in the water, like fuck would that happen. There was no need. I made an appearance in my trunks and shirt, there would be a post on Instagram for all the thirsty hoes out there desperate for more material to write about the Capsicle or his Manchurian Candidate. No one wanted to see the scars on my chest.

“Rhodey, I gotta go, I’m about to live out a wet dream,” I mumbled into the phone when you and Peter walked into the pool. 

I hung up before he could respond. 

The kid was practically dragging you down across the tiles. You wore the same old sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, but your feet were bare and there was a towel tucked under your arm and your Stark cup in the other hand. That's was probably the best bit of fucking branding we'd ever had. 

At least you didn’t have your backpack this time. It meant you'd be getting in the water. It meant I would be burning the mental image of you in a swimsuit up close into my brain and saving the security footage later for research purposes. 

Sure we kissed, and you mostly initiated it, but that didn't mean anything. People make out all the damn time and it doesn't mean anything. You’re also coming off of a bad break up from a complete dickbag who I was still trying to figure out how to kill. I was going to do my best to convince myself that this morning had been some kind of sleep deprived fluke. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to make an assumption and make you uncomfortable and me look like the complete fucking perv I am.

Peter must have been talking your ear off because it looked like you couldn’t do more than get a smile in, let alone get a word in edgewise. That made me smile a little. It was good seeing the kid so happy and relaxed for once instead of a walking ball of spidey anxiety. As you got closer, I saw just how fidgety you were, how forced that smile really was.

“Kid, you know how Cap feels about tardiness,” I put on a smirk, sitting up and spreading my legs to either side of the sunbed. 

“Well, someone,” he stared at you, “just had to make coffee before we came down.”

“I’m not responsible for what I do uncaffeinated,” You grumbled, taking a sip of your coffee. 

“You’re a loser, let’s go. I believe we left our contest off at you doing a very sad belly flop.”

“Petey-Pie, that was like eight years ago,” you dropped your towel on the lounger next to mine.  _ Yaasssss, sit next to me Sweetheart. _

“And I will not yield until you accept defeat,” He ripped off his shirt and started marching towards the deep end of the pool where there were two diving boards.

Both of us watched him, and so was everyone else based on the silence surrounding the pool. They had all heard Peter's challenge. I really wasn’t sure where this kid got his dramatics from because it wasn’t me. I at least had some class with it. Peter climbed up on to the board and pointed at you, I couldn’t tell what that was supposed to mean, but you did. There was some kind of pouty groan that came out of you before there was a flash of fabric in my peripherals. Your clothes were tossed next to your towel. 

I should have worn darker shades. 

My eyes were glued to your figure. One that I hadn’t seen the **full** extent of the curves of before so close. The gentle sway of your hips, the bounce of your ass with every step you took made me drool. Your suit, despite its athletic conservatism, dipped seductively low in the back. The scoop of the material just resting below two dimples on your low back. As your hands rose up to tie your hair into a tight ponytail, all I could think about the soft line of your spine and how much I wanted to bury my fist in that hair and pull it while I fucked you from behind. I could just imagine how your ass would look bouncing off my dick then. 

We really needed to have that talk. 

“Mr. JARVIS, please record the splash height of my jump.”

Oh my god. 

Peter’s voice echoed around the pool deck. Everyone was watching with bated breath. I saw the subtle handshake between Bucky and Clint meaning they'd made a bet on who would have the best splash. The kid probably weighed 100lb soaking wet, how did he think he was gonna win a splash contest with anyone here? 

My eyes drifted back to where you stood at the back of the diving board, waiting for him to perform his jump. I wished I could see your facial features because your body language screamed for death. Your arms were crossed over your front, fingers on your left hand seemed to be holding on to the strap of your suit for dear life. The blush that covered your neck and face was nearly the same color as the leg of your suit. 

I didn’t even watch Peter’s attempt at a splash. It wasn’t very big anyway, and Jay confirmed it when he announced the height. No, I watched you lay your glasses down, wait for Peter swim to the edge and pull himself up, and start your approach. And it was an approach, your arms swung in tandem as you took calculated steps forward. It wasn’t like watching the Olympics, but there was a clear practice in all the moves you made. The way your red leg rose up as you bounced on the end of the board to propel yourself higher into the air before you landed again on the springboard before you launched yourself higher. Your body curled, flipping forward twice. At the last moment, instead of staying in the regular head first position for diving, you curled up again in a ball. 

The smack of skin on water echoed around the pool. No one moved, which if there was an issue was probably not a good reaction for a bunch of so-called superheroes. The splash had definitely been bigger than Peter’s. All you needed to prove that was a pair of halfway functioning eyes. When your head popped up right between Pete’s legs he squealed. What happened to those spidey-senses of his? 

Again that stupid, unreasonable feeling of jealousy, or envy, or whatever at this fucking point, reared its fucking head. I wanted your head between my legs, resting on my lap, or anything at this point. I wanted you to be playfully teasing me and relaxing with me. 

JARVIS announced the height of your splash, and you let out a victorious laugh. It seemed to roll out of your belly past your lips, a deep, playful sound. The kid crossed his arms and accused you of holding back. Why did he think that? He had already lost, did he want his ass handed to him further. 

“Hold my beer,” Clint announced, pulling himself out of the water. 

“Clint you don’t have a beer,” Steve, and everyone else, stared at the archer now. 

So this was what we, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, were being dissolved down to. I’m almost jealous of Bruce being away for another fucking conference again. I prompted Jay on my phone to schedule some much needed Science Bro time with him and Rhodey the moment he gets back. 

“Watch and learn peasants.”

I looked at him over my sunglasses. Really? That’s my fucking pool you’re in, my fucking tower for Christ’s sake. 

As predicted, your splash was bigger than Birdbrain’s attempt, a very painful sounding belly flop that had even Nat cringing. That woman who smirked at just about fucking everything- murder, disembowelment, even Peter’s puppy dog eyes. 

Clint swam up next to you and Peter, introduced himself, and soon so did everyone else. Peter was now challenging everyone to try and beat your splash record. The super soldiers and the Asgardian pulled their obnoxiously ripped and muscle-y bodies out of the water. Natasha pulled herself out to sit next to the kid. You turned your head to talk to him, saying something that caused the assassin’s eyes to flick in my direction.

Well fuck. Now I was going to be interrogated by the Black Widow, again. As if the questioning yesterday from the team at Peter and then me wasn’t enough. Can’t a man just lust after a sleep-deprived, curvy college student in peace?

You swam slowly down the wall of the pool, mouth bobbing in and out of the water with every pull and scoop of the water. The water rippled around your body, creating smooth lines with no splashing this time. In the shallows now, you stood in front of the wall, the top half of your body exposed to the air. The thought that you were teasing me passed through my mind when I glanced at your chest and saw pert nipples poking through your suit. But then you shivered and lowered yourself back into the water. 

“Could you pass me my coffee, please?” You reached out, but not pulling more than your arm out of the water this time. 

Your voice was just above a whisper, I had barely heard it over the splashing and taunting coming from the far end of the pool. My phone was tossed on to the cushion and grabbed your cup. 

“Don’t spill your sugary nonsense in my pool,” I sat down on the edge, dropping my feet in the water next to you. 

“As if I would waste a drop of this,” you took a long pull through the straw, shivering again from the iced coffee. “Not gonna contest my title?”

“I’m trying to refrain from embarrassing myself these days,” I placed my hands behind me and leaned back. A look crossed your face before you nodded, settling on something.  _ Fuck. _

“My entire life could be classed as an embarrassment,” another slurp of coffee and you leaned next to me, leaving plenty of space between us. I glared down at that space. Fuck that space. 

“Where did you learn to dive like that?” I asked, taking my mind off the space and comment. 

“I’m a certified lifeguard and swim instructor. Teaching diving approaches was a thing I had to learn so I could help 10 years olds try and break their own necks,” You smiled a bit, turning to watch Steve jump off the board, angling his splash over Natasha and Peter. Both of them laughed, Peter easy and loud while I could really only tell Nat was laughing by the way her shoulder shook. 

You turned back to me. There was a sad, distant smile on your lips. I hated that look. That look that told me just how resigned you were to your self imposed state in life. It took nearly all of my self control to not reach out and pull your head on top of my lap. I wanted nothing more than to comfort you and shower you in affection until that look never crossed your face again.

“I think I might call it day,” You adjusted the strap on your suit, revealing red angry lines from material digging into your skin. 

“What, no!” Bucky shouted from across the pool, just about to jump off the board. He dove into the water, swimming the full 50-yard length of the pool underwater. He came up gasping next to you, forcing you to turn to face him. “You can’t leave, you need to teach me how to do that jump.”

“I’m sure you could figure it out, Mr. Barnes.” 

I took no small amount of pleasure from the way you glided subtly back towards me, your back just hitting my knee in the water. You were seeking me out for protection, even if you didn’t realize it. 

“Nope, you said you were certified. I need that good education,” Bucky insisted. 

“Barnes, don’t scare the girl.”

No sooner were the words out of my mouth when Thor and Steve popped up behind him. Jesus Christ. Fuck this super hearing bull shit. Go bother someone else with your dumb wet abdominal muscles. 

“You gotta stay Queenie,” Steve pouted, flashing his dumb blue eyes at you. 

“Yes, m’lady, we want to learn this sport from you,” Thor’s booming voice covered the approach of Clint, who hopped over the group, splashing everyone. 

You jolted, covering your face with one hand, while I wasn’t quick enough. Water covered the front of me, droplets coated my sunglasses. The archer laughed before paddling back to Natasha. A deep blush was spreading across your face and you covered your chest with your arms again.

I didn’t like them demanding your attention. Thor wasn’t too much of a worry, he was still trying to get into Bruce’s pants as far as I knew. But the super soldiers. They were a concern. Rogers and Barnes both seemed desperate for it. The pet name Steve had called you, Queenie, burned in my ears. 

“I-I guess I can show you the steps,” you sounded unsure.

“Don’t let the muscle bully you,” I frowned at them from over my glasses. 

“It’s not bullying,” Bucky sank down into the water, shrinking himself to your height to appear smaller and more innocent.

There was a long slurping sound before you set your cup down next to me. The look you gave me wasn’t overly reassuring that you wanted to show a bunch of muscle headed idiots a simple trick. In a rush of water, you pulled yourself out of the water and started walking back over to the diving boards, your arms wrapped firmly around yourself. As the boys started to swim in that direction as well, Bucky turned around and winked at me. 

What the fuck was that?

My nostrils flared. Your empty cup was tossed next to your other things before I stalked to sit next to Peter. Natasha and Clint had swum out of the splash zone, now content to float and watch the show. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter bumped my shoulder with his. “Are you gonna learn how to dive?”

“No,” I frowned, watching the competition I didn’t even know I would have to compete with, watch you demonstrate the steps. 

“She’s always been into swimming,” Peter mused. “She used to send me videos of her in between lessons practicing dives and stuff. I don’t know what happened but she just stopped all of a sudden. I was hoping that if she came down today she’d, ya know, remember how much fun it is.”

I didn't respond to Peter's rambling. I was too busy fighting down the spark of anger in my chest. The boys practiced the steps out of the water first. You watched each of them for form, before stepping up to the diving board. 

“Oh, watch, watch, watch, she’s so good,” I could hear the grin in his voice. 

I tore my gaze from the ‘students’ and I turned my attention to you. With your foot, you adjusted some fulcrum under the board that controlled the amount of spring it had. 

Just like before you did the same approach, the same practiced steps. Instead of doing a flip, you bent at the hip to touch your toes before raising your legs over your head and smoothly entering the water with minimal splash. Peter cheered when you surfaced, shouting out a score of 10/10 for form. You swam over to us, and the kid handed you your glasses. Again, no small amount of pleasure ran through me when you chose to lean against the wall next to me, this time much closer than before, your elbow and forearm brushed against my thigh. This soothed the little stomping troll inside my chest. 

“Okay, your turn,” you shouted at them. 

Thor was shoved up to the board. He looked in our direction with a big, dopey grin on his face while you gave him a thumbs up. He did exactly as you did but overshot the force required to straighten out and landed flat on his back. You clapped anyway, giving some advice, while Peter scored him a solid 4/10. Bucky went next and I couldn't help but laugh at his lack of flexibility. He couldn't bend in half, but he did actually dive into the water. Again you clapped, and Peter scored him 6/10.

America's Golden Boy waited for the others to be on the opposite side of the pool before he made his approach. He looked over at you, then at Bucky. Like the others he made the same approach, replicating your actions identically. Except when he landed after the initial bounce. His foot slipped off the grip tape and he tumbled into the water. 

He hadn't even hit the water and you were off the wall swimming towards him. The man's a fucking super soldier, he doesn't need saving. You swam up behind him, hooked your arms underneath his armpits, and pulled him the short distance to the wall under the diving boards. The man can swim, it was just a little tumble. Just let his ego take the bruising, Honey. 

Oh, that wasn't doing good things for my blood pressure. I saw Steve flash that fucking panty dropping smile of his. That boyish, charming smile that I had seen far too many women fall for. I couldn't see your face to gauge your reaction, but I wouldn’t be a genius if I couldn’t make an educated guess.

It was immature of me, stupid and juvenile, but I stormed out of the pool, making some shit excuse about reports needing doing. I wasn't going to watch Steve shamelessly flirt with you. Even after that morning when they just barged into my house and saw us on the couch together, he thought it was just okay to flirt away without asking me about my intentions. Where was that 40s gentleman bullshit? 

Why were you even entertaining that muscle headed idiot? I thought... well now I'm not sure what I thought.

I went to my lab, knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while.


End file.
